User talk:Wetstream
Welcome Hi, welcome to I Love Writing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bloodstar18 page. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :The Rules Page & The Policies Page are also very important, and strickedly inforced, no exceptions! :Name Reservations are allowed on this wiki. It's your name insurence! :Questions? You can ask one of our admins! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! There just names.....[[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 04:49, August 4, 2012 (UTC) .....[[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 21:11, August 4, 2012 (UTC) OMG Yay you came! So all you do on here is you can write any kind of story, originals, fan fictions, songfics, etc., and you label them under what genre and type of story they are. Let's sya I made a story that had lots of blood and cursing and I made the whole thing up. That would be marked as an Original Story and marked Mature. It's pretty simple when you get the hang of it xD So it's basically like a free choice writing place. Also, if you are going to be writing something in the future, make sure you label it under the Name Reservations before someone else takes it's name :D Megaman ZeroYou Thought You Were Better Than You Are 03:00, November 7, 2012 (UTC) LOL why are you calling me those names? xD And no not really, just as long as most of the pictures are for a story, but you can basically post as many as you want as long as it isn't a crap ton all at once :D Megaman ZeroYou Thought You Were Better Than You Are 03:05, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Um this is really awkward but I like your avvie ^.^ Rory the Roman (I am just slightly obsessed with DW x3) Leopardclaw Down the Time Vortex... 08:11, November 7, 2012 (UTC) I agree, Donna and Rory were awesome. I'm looking forward to the Christmas special with Oswin again 8D Leopardclaw Down the Time Vortex... 16:51, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Wetty, would you like me to explain anything for you? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Leaves']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/WHAT THE F*CK?!?!?!?|'Are Falling']] 20:35, November 7, 2012 (UTC) We could do it on Chat if you want, in a PM. You should read the rules and the policies page first (links are in the welcome message) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Leaves']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/WHAT THE F*CK?!?!?!?|'Are Falling']] 21:12, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ...wikia chat [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Leaves']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/WHAT THE F*CK?!?!?!?|'Are Falling']] 21:34, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Wetty. I was just wondering if you were still going to join this wiki? If not, that's fine, I was just wondering :3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'That Question Is Less Stupid,']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Though You Asked It In A Profoundly Stupid Way!]] 15:37, May 12, 2013 (UTC) yes yesyesyesyesyesyesyes omg yes. Please do become active here. That would be amazing. :D :D :D :D :D I am a virg''in'' while you are a virg''out'' 21:02, June 25, 2013 (UTC) yayayayayayayayayayay! :3 I am a virg''in'' while you are a virg''out'' 21:06, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wetty Hey. If you're going to join (which is cool :3) you should read all of the links in the welcome message (it should be on your talk page, if not, I can give it to you), even if you did so before, you should re-read them to make sure there haven't been any changes. Hope you join! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'''Vive Mortem]] 22:03, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, spotlights do that x3 You should post some of your WFW fanfics here so our users can enjoy them :3 Bloody18 02:27, November 18, 2013 (UTC)